Blind Love
by mmasavag
Summary: The Autobots were searching for energon when Ratchet discovered a woman alone in the wilderness. She winds up saving him later and sustains injuries in the process. The only one who seems to know her is Lennox. Just who is she and why is she here? Also, what is this feeling stirring in Ratchet's spark.
1. Meeting the Transformers Pt 1

**M** **2** **: Greetings from the Autobot base, everyone! Right now, it seems that the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are up to their tricks again and are preparing another prank.**

 **Sides: We sure are! Ironhide is sure gonna get it!**

 **M** **2** **: Ironhide? Seriously? You sure that's a good idea?**

 **Sides: It'll be worth the picture.**

 **M** **2** **: *sigh* Stay tuned and be ready for base destruction... -_-**

MEETING THE TRANSFORMERS

The world is black yet it is full of color. The waterfall softly roared behind me as I swam in the cool water in front of it. The stones were smooth due to water running over them, wearing them down over the ages. I felt like something was watching me but I did not hear anything. No moving auras to distinguish so it must be my imagination and I continue to swim.

Ratchet peered around a massive tree at the human again. Deep in the wilderness searching for an energon point and he finds a human in a pool at water being fed by a waterfall. Her black hair was in a braid and revealed her electric blue eyes, just as bright as his own optics. His scans told him that she was just shy of six feet and she had a healthy, toned build on her. She was wearing a skin-tight scuba suit that did not reveal much except for her sun-kissed arms and legs. He was startled when she looked in his direction but was glad she did not see him. He wondered how she would react to seeing a giant robotic alien but knew better than to reveal himself. Human contact was limited.

 _"Maybe she'll just stay here for a while,"_ He thought and walked away silently as possible.

As soon as he was fairly certain that he was out of her hearing range, he opened a channel on his comlink.

"Optimus, Ratchet here."

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"No energon readings in my direction but there is a human out here."

"A human?"

"Yes. She is currently swimming at a waterfall so she should be safe from the Decepticons radar."

"I hope so. Meet me so we can search a new area."

"Sure thing, Optimus."

When Ratchet approached the meeting site, the others of the group were already there. Ironhide and Lennox were talking with each other as Sunstreaker complained to Sideswipe about his scratched paint job and wanted to cut every fragging tree down. Hotshot was talking to Bumblebee and Michaela and Alexis, trying to find out more about the area they were in along with Optimus. He was the first to notice Ratchet and waved.

"So," Hotshot said, "you met a girl. What's she like?"

"I didn't meet her, Hotshot. I just chanced upon her and made sure she didn't see me."

"So you were spying on her? I didn't know you could be so perverted," Sunstreaker teased and instantaneously met a wrench to the helm.

"Ow!"

"Want to try that again?" Ratchet asked darkly.

"No!"

Just then, blaster fire ripped through the air and landed around them. The dust cleared to reveal Megatron, Starscream, and the bumbling idiots Demolisher and Cyclonus. They were sneering at the Autobots as they glared up at egotistical maniacs.

"Megatron!" Optimus exclaimed

"So we meet again, Optimus. I suggest you clear out."

"We won't let you have the energon!" Hotshot growled.

Fighting ensued as Soundwave, Thundercracker, and Skywarp appeared on the scene. Ratchet was currently trying to fend off Soundwave, giving Bumblebee time to escape with the girls. He suddenly slipped and fell onto the ground, causing Alexis to cry out his name. Soundwave was about to blast Ratchet in the chest when a few of his energon lines split open and a shuriken landed in a nearby tree. He looked to his left and saw the woman he saw at the waterfall running towards them, pulling out more shuriken from a pouch on her side.

Ratchet was caught off guard by how fast she was running and how graceful it was. As soon as she was close enough, she leapt up and managed to reach Soundwave's hip before throwing another shuriken at him, effectively slicing another line. Angry, Soundwave swat at her, which she raised her arms to shield herself, and flung her into the same tree that the shuriken landed in. He could she landed hard and slid down the tree silently to her knees on the ground. He used the distraction she created to grab for his blaster and make a quick shot. Soundwave backed off from the near hit and retreated as per Megatron's orders. He got up and looked at the woman who was currently be attended to by Alexis. Ratchet ran a quick scan and saw she had a broken right forearm and three cracked ribs.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked her.

"I'll be fine," she responded, an obvious lie.

"You'll be fine when you receive medical attention for your broken arm," Ratchet snarked and activated his holoform, an older gentleman with greying hair and white lab coat.

He noticed the woman jumped a little and it seemed as if she was looking through him than at him.

"Where did you come from?" She demanded.

"I can't exactly treat you in my true form. I'm a medic so hold still," Ratchet said as he crouched down next to her.

By this time, the others were approaching them and Lennox pushed his way through. When he saw the woman, recognition and shock were written all over his face.

"Fox? Is that really you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Lennox?! What are you...?" The woman exclaimed before hissing in pain do to her sudden movement.

"I should be asking where you've been! I was searching for you all over the place after you ran away from the hospital!"

"I didn't want to be found and don't call me 'Fox'. That was a long time ago."

"Fine, Keira. You're returning to base though."

"No, I'm not."

"Your injuries say you are, for now," Ratchet interjected.

"I am not going…what did you just give me?"

"A sedative. Now be quiet."

"A sedative?! Why you…!" Keira vented and tried to punch Ratchet's holoform but the sedative was taking immediate affect and made her weak before she passed out, with Ratchet catching her.

"Thanks for doing that, Ratchet," Lennox said.

"I would have done it anyway. Why do you want her at the base so badly, aside from telling her to keep us a secret?"

"Two reasons, actually. One, I promised her father that I would take care of her."

"What is the other reason?" Asked Optimus.

"She's blind."


	2. Meeting the Transformers Pt 2

M2: Well… the twins have found Ironhide and painted him pink. Along with his cannons.

Sunstreaker: And we have the picture to prove it! *laughing ensues*

M2: I don't know how you did it but don't expect me to warn you when he wakes up.

Sunstreaker: Why not?

M2: Because the whole base will hear him and pay for what you've done.

*A giant roar suddenly erupted in the bowels of the base*

M2: See? Enjoy the chapter!

MEETING THE TRANSFORMERS PT 2

Ratchet glanced across med bay at the sleeping young woman on a cot placed on a nearby berth. She hardly moved in her sleep, taking on a dead-like state. She was breathing though and that being the only sign that she was alive. He scanned her and saw that the sedative was finally wearing off and that it would not be long before she woke up. He heard the door open and looked to see Optimus coming in with Lennox.

"How's Keira?" Lennox asked.

"She'll be waking up soon. Her arm is in a cast and as long as she takes it easy and rest, she'll heal up in no time."

"Rest is not part of her vocabulary, Ratchet."

"I figured as much. Question is how is she fighting even though she's blind?"

"She says she can see auras surrounding things and beings. She always spotted things before we saw them."

They heard a small moan and looked to see Keira stirring. Optimus walked over to the berth and set Lennox down while Ratchet activated his holoform and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up but he held her down.

"You have to take it easy for a little while, Keira. You are still under the effects of the sedative," Ratchet said.

"I owe you a right hook for that trick, medic."

"You won't be doing such a thing, Fox. You need to rest and recover from your injuries," Lennox stated.

"Lennox…" Keira growled.

"Perhaps you should introduce us," Optimus suggested in his baritone voice, gaining the woman's interest as she stared blankly up at him.

"You're not human… What are you, exactly?" Keira asked Optimus.

"My name is Optimus Prime and we come from a planet called Cybertron. We, the Autobots, seek peace and wish to protect this planet and your species from the Decepticons, who wish to take this planet's resources for energon and enslave humans. The medic to your left is a holoform and his name is Ratchet."

"You need me to keep your existence a secret, don't you?"

"Yes. We live here in our vehicle forms except to those who know our secret."

"How did your kind come to be here?"

"Our planet was thrown in civil war for millions of years between the Autobots and Decepticons and our planet is nearly depleted of our life source, energon. We have found points of energon throughout our travels but it seems to be especially abundant here on Earth."

"How many more Autobots are here?"

"Quite a few. You will meet them all in time during your stay here at the base as your injuries heal."

"You can stay longer here if you like," Lennox interjected.

"I'm not helpless, Lennox."

"You'll be here for at least six weeks," Ratchet informed.

"Plenty of time to give you a right hook for that trick, Ratchet."

"Keira!" Lennox exclaimed and scolded at the same time.

"A firey spirit. I like that," Ratchet said and he noticed a slight blush creep into her cheeks as she looked away.

"I'll check in on you later, Keira. Have some paperwork to straighten out."

"You and paperwork never went together, Lennox."

"Comes with the job."

"I wish to do a quick check up on you then you can go back to sleep," Ratchet said as he grabbed her wrist to check her pulse.

Optimus took that as his cue and picked up Lennox before leaving med bay. Ratchet found her pulse to be satisfactory and moved onto to her breathing and when that was done he decided to make small talk.

"So, Keira, what do you do for fun?"

"…I mostly listen to music and sing along to some of them. I also like to watch animals since I can see things through their auras."

"Yes. Lennox did mention that. He also mentioned you were blind."

"I am. There…there was a point in time when I wasn't blind."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When I was young, I could see like you or anyone else. It was that way until the night that my father died."

"What happened, Keira?"

Keira looked down into her lap and fought back some tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Ratchet saw this and immediately felt sparkache.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me right now. Whenever you feel comfortable…Want to listen to some music?"

Keira looked up at him and nodded.

"Is classical okay?"

"Yes."

Ratchet deactivated his holoform and switched on his music player on his desk and watched her as she slowly drifted to sleep to Mozart. He worked on his datapads as time ticked by and he slowly drifted into recharge at his desk with a small smile on his faceplates.

Optimus saw that it was early in the morning and decided to take a break from his work and bring an energon cube to Ratchet whom he hadn't seen at dinner. He walked into medbay to find Ratchet asleep at his desk and Keira sitting up at looking in his direction. Upon hearing the door, Keira turned her head to face Optimus.

"What are you doing up at this time, Keira?" He asked.

"I really don't have concept of night and day anymore so I sleep whenever."

"I see," Optimus replied as he set down the energon cubes he had with him on the desk. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No."

Optimus activated his holofom and sat next to Keira on the cot.

"May I touch your face so I can see you?"

"Yes."

Keira brought up her delicate hand and framed his face. She slowly drug her fingertips down his angular jawline as she felt the slight stubble he had on his face. She brushed over his lips and then felt his nose which had a slight arch to it. She combed her fingers through his short brown hair and then put her hand back down into her lap.

"You certainly don't look bad. I thought you would be a little more rugged but this look seems to suit your personality perfectly," She complimented.

"Thank you. Your beauty is like a delicate flower. I'm almost afraid to touch you."

"I'm tougher than a flower though, Optimus."

"You have certainly proven that when you decided to fight Soundwave in order to protect Ratchet."

"You all must have been stunned when you learned that I was blind."

"I was quite surprised, indeed. You have great accuracy."

"Thank you."

"What was your father like?"

"He was great, kind, and loving man. I respected and loved him. He was the only father that I have ever known."

"That seems like a strange thing to say."

"I was adopted by him at the age of eight. I have no memory of my life before then."

"I see."

They heard a clunk and looked over to see Ratchet suddenly to sit up and look about him in a confused manner before his optics settled on them.

"How long have you two been talking?"

"Not long, old friend," Optimus answered. "I brought us some energon cubes so we could talk and eat but you were asleep and she was awake."

"Oh. Thanks."

"What does your holoform look like, Ratchet?" Keira asked.

"Like an old man."

"Can I see what this 'old man' looks like?"

Ratchet choked on a sip of energon and coughed before staring wildly at her.

"She can see with her hands, Ratchet," Optimus informed.

Ratchet sighed and activated his holoform to stand just before her and knelt down and looked up at her. He grabbed her left hand and placed it on the side of his face. She drug her fingertips down his slightly fuller face and found that it was clean-shaven. His lips seemed to be thinner that Optimus' and his nose was straight and thin. She combed her fingers through his hair and found it to be a combed back short instead of Optimus' shorter hair. She then moved her hand down his broad shoulder and then trailed down his chest to see that he was lean but thickly built.

"Not bad for an old man," she said and smirked.

Optimus noticed that Ratchet was blushing as he stood up and cleared his throat. The leader could not help but chuckle at the reaction, earning a glare from the medic.

"Want a wrench up your helm?" Ratchet growled.

"No, no."

"Did I make you uncomfortable, Ratchet?" Keira asked.

"You, uh…certainly have an intimate way of doing things."

"Sorry, Ratchet. It won't happen again."

"Now wait just one minute! I didn't…!"

They heard the door slide open to find Jazz walking Prowl into medbay. Prowl was looking rather confused and overwhelmed and Jazz held a sheepish look on his faceplates.

"He's glitchin' again, Ratch," He announced.

"Obviously," Ratchet growled and pointed to an open berth. "I know you did something but wrenches to the helm can wait."

"Aw, c'mon, Ratchet. It was harmless this time, I swear!"

"What was harmless?" Keira asked, and Jazz turned his attention to her.

"Just the picture I showed him. Wanna see?"

"I would but I can't see."

"Really? Me too! Well, my visor helps me to see although it's a little different than from others."

"I see using auras. It's like a sixth sense of mine."

"Cool! I heard you fight too!"

"Yeah. I fight a little bit."

Jazz activated his holoform and sat next to Keira's left side and they chatted away as Optimus deactivated his holoform and sighed slightly before grabbing his energon cube and leaving medbay. He knew that fixing Prowl would take a while and decided to see them later so he can introduce Keira to the rest of the team when most of them were awake. Her time would be occupied by Jazz who had taken a keen interest in her.

 _"Maybe she'll stay here after all,"_ he thought as he took a sip of his energon and retreated to his office.


	3. Meeting the Transformers Pt 3

M2: Hey there! Just hiding in a vent so I don't accidently get stepped on during Ironhide's rampage. The twins are certainly fast when they want to be. The twins never seem to learn.

Sides through a comlink: Hey, M! Have you seen 'Hide?

M2: No and I wouldn't help you anyway. You two went too far this time!

Sides: Aw c'mon!

M2: No! Enjoy chapter 3 while I be quiet because I hear Ironhide coming.

MEETING THE TRANSFORMERS PT 3

Ratchet had a frown on his faceplates as he watched Jazz and Keira interact. She was chuckling at his jokes and he seemed to having the time of his life as he entertained her. Ratchet finished checking on Prowl and was waiting for him to wake up, growing envious with each passing minute. He did notice that she did not "look" at him with her hands. Was it because of his reaction earlier? He would find that out later instead of running the risk of embarrassing her in front of him. His mood radiated off of him and Keira picked it up rather quickly.

"What's wrong, Ratchet?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"C'mon, Ratch! You jealous or somethin'?" Jazz asked jokingly.

 _Am I jealous of Jazz?_

"How about you tell me little bit of Cybertron's history, Ratchet? I'm sure it would be interesting," Keira interjected.

Ratchet smiled and activated his holoform, sitting next to Keira and began talking about the early history of Cybertron. Jazz yawned, bored with the story he had heard several times before but Keira was enthralled by it, hanging onto every word that was told to her. By the time he finished, Prowl was awake and listening as well. Prowl cleared his vocalizer, gaining everyone's attention. Jazz deactivated his holoform and rushed up to Prowl.

"Sorry, Prowl. I didn't mean to make you glitch!"

"I have a lot of work to do to keep the twins alive."

"What did they do?" Keira asked.

"They pulled one of their pranks on Ironhide and he's probably hunting them down right now."

"I haven't heard anything, Prowl. Ironhide may be still be asleep and doesn't know that he's the victim of a prank yet."

Just then, they heard a roar from somewhere in the base.

"Sounds like he just found out," Prowl stated flatly.

"Oh, my," Keira said while Ratchet shook his head.

"Jazz, calm Ironhide down. I'll throw the twins in the brig."

"On it, Prowl."

They both left, leaving Keira and Ratchet alone.

"Well, since everyone's up by now, want to meet the others?"

"Sure!"

Ratchet deactivated his holoform and walked over to the berth, picking Keira up and placing him on his shoulder. He was heading towards the rec room when he almost ran into Jetfire, and white and red rocket.

"What's the rush, Jetfire?"

"I heard Ironhide roar."

"Let Jazz and Prowl take care of it. Anyway, why don't you meet Keira?"

"You mean the femme that decided to take on Soundwave? This femme on your shoulder?"

"Yes."

"Well, I haven't met a braver femme. Nice to meet you, Keira," Jetfire complimented as he looked at her and he noticed that she was not really looking at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jetfire."

"You can look up at me, you know? I promise I don't bite."

"I'm blind, Jetfire. I can't see like you do."

"What?! How did you fight Soundwave, then?!"

"I could see his aura. He was mostly silent but I was able to detect his footsteps as well."

"Amazing!"

"Do you transform into a jet?"

"I actually transform into a rocket. Want a ride sometime?"

"That would be great! I never have been flying before."

They heard pounding footsteps coming from down the hall and the mechs saw that it was a pink Ironhide stomping towards them.

"Ratchet! You'd better not be hiding those slaggin' twins!"

"I'm not and watch yourself."

"Why?!"

"If he just cursed, I don't mind, Ratchet. I heard the cursing of sailors before."

"That's beside the point, Keira!"

"Are you the femme Lennox talked about? He calls you 'Fox' as a nickname."

"He called me that when I was a child. Too bad he won't stop doing that."

"Why does he call you that, Keira?"

"Because I was always fast on my feet and a quick thinker. I solved some of the most complex problems as a child and I was one of the fastest on the track field despite being blind."

"That's impressive."

"What did these twins do to you that has made you upset?"

"They painted me pink and I'm not supposed to be pink!"

"Oh. Maybe they're trying to tell to lighten up."

"Eh?"

"You seem to be a serious being just like Ratchet and maybe that's why the twins target you. Perhaps they want you to have a good laugh and relax and not while drinking."

"Or they're just little demons."

"All you can do is ask them and see how they respond."

The four went over to the rec room and Keira was introduced to Bumblebee, Blurr, Blaster, Wheeljack, and many others. Keira found them interesting for all of their personalities were vibrant in their own way as well as their auras.

 _"This is going to be an interesting six weeks,"_ Keira thought as she was riding Ratchet's shoulder back to med bay.

Once reaching med bay, Ratchet placed Keira back on the berth and sat down at his desk before activating his holoform and sitting down next to her on the cot. They chatted for a while then Ratchet had to get some work done. But, before he did that, he put on some music for her so she could listen to it and get some rest.

 _This is really going to be an interesting six weeks._


	4. Spy

M2: Well, there was blaster fire earlier, so I think that Ironhide managed to find the twins. I've been crawling around in this vent, trying to find them, and I saw a red streak running below me down a hall. I think Sunny has been taken to the brig if not med bay but I'm going to-

Sides on comlink: Hey, M! Have you seen Sunny? We had to split up.

M2: No, I haven't seen him. Just turn yourself in already, will you? I'm sick of hiding in the vents.

Sides: So 'Hide can blast me? No thanks.

M2: Where are you?

Sides: In the closet by 'Hide's room. He won't look for me here.

M2: Okay. I'll meet you there.

Sides: See you in a few.

M2: You know where to go Ironhide. Just take it easy on him, please?

Hide: That slaggin' brat has to pay, but, I'll take it easy for your sake.

M2: Thanks, 'Hide. Enjoy chapter 4!

SPY

It has been a couple of weeks since Keira first arrived at the base and she was fitting in nicely. Everyone was fond of her and Sideswipe was always trying to pick her brain for ideas about pranking someone. Jazz was also interacting with her and showing her the ropes frequently, making Prowl and Ratchet fume. Lennox was watching all of this transpire with Optimus and he could not help but chuckle.

"You know, Optimus. I just can't figure out who's more jealous, Prowl or Ratchet."

"Prowl might glitch again at this rate. I'm more concerned about Ratchet, though."

"You think he might glitch?"

"I'm more concerned about his tendency to use that wrench against others."

Lennox frowned. "Good point. Maybe we should talk to them?"

"Talk to who?" Jazz said as he walked up to them with Keira on his shoulder.

"It's _whom_ , Jazz." Keira corrected.

"It's nothing," Lennox quickly stated. "What brings you two over here?"

"Keira had a few questions about Megatron that I think you should answer, Optimus." Jazz replied as he handed Keira over to him.

"What questions do you have, Keira?" Optimus asked as Jazz walked away.

"What was Megatron like before the war? Jazz hinted that you had a past with him and you don't seem to be the type that would befriend him if he was this way back then."

"He was a different being before the war, but, he changed dramatically from that being."

Optimus told her about Megatron, that he was once a gladiator that was fair and wanted a better future for Cybertron in the beginning. He met that gladiator when he was an archivist and they worked together for the same cause. He didn't realize at the time that the council would choose him to be Prime instead of Megatron. Megatron became furious with the announcement, thinking that he was the one who was meant to be Prime and gathered followers before launching attacks that began the war.

Keira thought deeply for a minute when Optimus stopped telling his story. She then picked up her head.

"Sounds like he used to be a decent person before his quest for power overcame his senses. I wonder what would have happened if he accepted the council's decision."

"I find myself wondering that from time to time as well, Keira."

Keira gave him a sad smile, as if she was familiar with the lingering pain in his spark and then she looked in Ratchet's direction. "He seems to be agitated."

"He seems to be envious."

"Why?"

"I think he's really fascinated by you and you're getting along with the others so well…"

"We've been having nightly discussions every night. I'm surprised that he's not low on energon."

"You think he stays up all night?"

"Yes. For several nights in a row, now."

"Hmm. I'll have to talk with him about that."

"Thanks. Would you be willing to take me over to Ratchet? He said he would tell me more about Cybertronian history."

"It would be my pleasure."

Optimus walked Keira over to Ratchet and handed her over to him, saying that he wanted to talk to him later and went back over to Lennox. Ratchet had a quizzical look on his faceplates and looked down at Keira, who had a sly smile gracing her lips.

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Keira replied sweetly. "Should we get to today's lesson?"

Ratchet sighed and went over to med bay and started telling her about the myths of Cybertron. She listened intently and then they began to discuss them when Ratchet finished. Keira then started telling him myths from Ancient Greece and they began discussing those as well, each finding similarities in the myths that they told. Optimus came in much later with Lennox, each having food for Keira and Ratchet, and both found the two in a debate. Optimus cleared his vocalizer, gaining the attention of the debaters.

"Hi Lennox, Optimus! Don't mind our little debate. We get a little heated sometimes in our discussions."

"We can tell," Optimus said.

"We brought you dinner," Lennox added.

"Thank you," Keira said and graciously accepted the food tray handed to her and began to eat.

"Ratchet, if I can have a word with you outside?"

"Sure thing, Optimus."

The two bots stepped outside of med bay and Optimus spoke up after the doors hissed shut.

"When did you last get recharge?"

"A few nights ago. Why?"

"You have been moodier than usual. Also, Keira noticed."

Ratchet looked away and cleared his vocalizer. How was he going to explain this?

"You've been watching her closely, haven't you?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't think you have to watch her all the time because of a broken arm, Ratchet."

"I'm fine," Ratchet growled.

"You're tired, Ratchet. Keira wants to makes sure you get some rest."

"But-"

They suddenly heard gunshots from within med bay and Keira screaming at Lennox to stop. The bots stormed in with cannons ready and they found a metal bird of prey on top of Lennox's chest with Keira trying to pry it off.

"Laserbeak," Optimus said as he frowned.

"He shot it and it collided with him. He's too heavy to move!" Keira exclaimed and her face was filled with worry.

Ratchet picked up Laserbeak and saw that he was injured in the wing as he sat him down next to Keira. Lennox immediately sat up, gasping for breath and Keira was instantly by his side.

"Are you alright, Lennox?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm fine. What about the bird? He's been watching me harmlessly for the past few days."

"Laserbeak's been watching you? Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I thought he was okay! Is he a Decepticon?"

"He's Soundwave's pet!"

"Oh. Sorry, Lennox."

"We didn't warn you about him, so we should be sorry," Optimus said.

"Can we fix him up and send him back?"

"Are you crazy?! He's been spying for Soundwave! There's no clue as to what else he learned!" Ratchet exasperated.

"Can we at least just fix him up, then? Laserbeak's in pain and scared."

They looked and saw that Laserbeak was twitching and chirping quietly. He was in serious pain for wings are sensitive. Ratchet just sighed and cautiously approached, pulling his hand back when Laserbeak hissed and snapped at him. Keira then approached cautiously and began to pet Laserbeak, saying comforting words in a soothing voice. Laser beak seemed to calm down and rested his head in her lap.

"Okay, Ratchet. Now you can look at him."

Ratchet approached again and Laserbeak kept a careful optic on him but did not move. Ratchet was able to quickly repair the wing and the bird just kept his head on Keira's lap, letting her pet him. Laserbeak soon fell into recharge, letting Lennox, Ratchet, and Optimus talk quietly amongst themselves. Keira could hear every word and listened silently as they debated on what to do with Laserbeak. She just kept petting the bird to keep him calm.

Laserbeak picked up his head suddenly and chirped quietly. Keira decided to question him.

"Laserbeak, did Soundwave want you to spy on me?"

Laserbeak chirped in response.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Is it because he's curious about me?"

Laserbeak chirped again.

"Was it your main mission to spy on me?"

The bird chirped once more.

"Did your mission include spying on the Autobots?"

Laserbeak remained silent and put his head back down.

"Do you know that I'm blind?"

Laserbeak picked up his head and gave an odd chirp in response. It sounded as if he was questioning her.

"Yes, really. I've been blind for as long as I can remember. What I can see are auras surrounding things and lifeforms. Just outlines of color against pitch black. Even Jazz can see better with his visor. Glasses will never be able to help me see."

Laserbeak nuzzled Keira and then put his head back down into her lap. She continued petting him until the group returned.

"We heard you talking to Laserbeak," Lennox said as he approached, earning a hiss from the bird.

"Soundwave was curious about me so he sent Laserbeak to spy on me. That was his only mission."

"How do you know?"

"He told me in his way. You just have to ask the right questions."

"It could also be a factor that he trusts you since you helped him," Optimus stated.

"Is he right, Laserbeak?"

Laserbeak picked up his head and chirped before putting his head back down again.

"Amazing," Ratchet said as he watched the scene before him. They were not aware that Laserbeak had such complex thinking and processing.

Laserbeak was left with Keira and Ratchet while Optimus and Lennox left to see Prowl on how to handle the problem. All of the Autobots got involved and after a couple of days, they decided to let him go after he showed them that he was only recording Keira and nothing else. They were really concerned of Soundwave showing up to retrieve him and maybe take Keira in the process.

Keira had Laserbeak outside with her and Ratchet when Optimus came forward and nodded to Ratchet. Ratchet then told Keira that Laserbeak was free to go.

"Hear that, Laserbeak? You can return home now."

Laserbeak lifted his head and chirped quizzically at her. It seemed like he was enjoying her company.

"Don't you want to go home and see Soundwave?"

Laserbeak chirped but nuzzled her neck afterward.

"So you don't want to leave my company either. It wouldn't be a good idea to be with the other Decepticons, though, Laserbeak. Soundwave can't protect me forever and you know that."

Laserbeak nuzzled her again and spun around, taking off and flying away until he was out of sight of the Autobots.

"Is he gone?" Keira asked.

"Yes. Time for you to get some sleep," Ratchet said.

"Only if you get some recharge."

"Deal. Let's go to med bay and I'll set up your cot."

"Okay."

Ratchet picked her up and brought her back inside the base, followed by Optimus and he watched from the door as Ratchet set up the cot and made sure that Keira was comfortable before he laid down in the berth next to her. Optimus walked away and went to his office where he sat at his desk and smiled.

 _She has a lot more influence than she realizes, especially with Ratchet._


	5. Jungle Encounter Pt 1

M2: Okay, so Ironhide found Sides hiding in the closet and threw him in the brig along with Sunstreaker and now Sides is really sulking since I'm standing on the other side in the open. How can I explain things to him when he's like this?

Sides: Why'd you do that, M?

M2: I didn't feel like hiding in the vents forever and the longer you were out, the greater the risk that Ironhide was going to dismantle you.

Sides: It still hurts the spark, you know.

M2: Sorry, Sides, really. At least he didn't hurt you this time. Just get the punishment over with and you'll be out of there in no time.

Sides: Says you.

M2: *sighs* Sides… Anyway, enjoy chapter five.

JUNGLE ENCOUNTER PT. 1

Keira was glad that she had the cast off for a week now and was going through physical therapy with Ratchet. He was astounded at how quickly she was responding to therapy, it was like she wasn't hurt at all. Ratchet was sad at the same time though, for he thought she would leave once therapy was done. He was thinking about that then when Keira came into the room.

"I'm here for therapy, Ratchet."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Keira. You may only set yourself back."

"That's why you're here, Ratchet. To make sure I don't do anything too crazy."

Ratchet smiled and activated his holoform to stand in front of her. She didn't react to his sudden appearances anymore, especially like the first time, and he liked that very much. He enjoyed being in her company and never wanted to startle her. He stood there a moment and cupped her face, earning a puzzling look from Keira. He leaned closer to her, preparing to kiss her, when she spoke up.

"Ratchet? Why are you holding my face?"

Ratchet stopped and contemplated for a minute. What was he doing? She's a young woman for Primus' sake! Ratchet pulled his hand back and looked away.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay. I'm just confused by your action, that's all."

Ratchet was shocked. A beautiful person like her did not know what he was trying to do? Wait… did he just think 'beautiful'? His spark is going to drive him crazy! He was finally starting to realize that he was in love with her and did not want anyone else to have her. But what did she see in this old, cranky bot? She has not given any indicators on who she might like, but, she really got along with Jazz. Maybe she liked him?

"Ratchet, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Shall we get started?"

"Sure."

They went through therapy and then they talked for a while, both laughing from time to time. They were actually in the middle of a funny story that Ratchet was telling when Optimus came in and reluctantly cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"What is it, Optimus?" they both asked at the same time before looking at each other and blushing.

"We have located an Energon point in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest. We should get going before the Decepticons arrive."

"Can I come along?" Keira asked.

"As long as you stay with the children. They can help you navigate when the underbrush gets thick or during battle."

"Okay, Optimus."

"Optimus, I advise against this. She only had her cast taken off a week ago."

"Ratchet, old friend, I plan on leaving her out of combat for quite some time. She has the skills necessary for the field to help the children as well. We will keep her safe like we keep the children safe."

"Optimus!"

"I'm going and you can't stop me, Ratchet," Keira said defiantly as she crossed her arms.

"Keira-"

"Ratchet, I've been taking care of myself this entire time and I will continue to do so for I'm an independent person despite being blind."

Optimus watched as Ratchet frowned at her defiance. For once, Optimus was at a loss on what to do because the medic never acted like this before. Ratchet sighed in defeat and looked at her.

"Alright, you win, Keira. Just stick close to the kids, please?"

"I will. You had better be careful, okay?"

"Deal."

Keira and Ratchet smiled at each other and Optimus could see how much his old friend loved her. He could also see that she cared for him as well for she handled him differently that the others. Should he tell them his observations? Optimus shook his head and decided against it for now. It might cause a whole other set of issues. Ratchet deactivated his holoform and picked Keira up off the berth before facing Optimus.

"Let's get this over with. If I can help it, I don't want her anywhere around there when the Decepticons show up."

"Agreed. I want to protect her and the children as well. Let's get going."

The trio met Bumblebee, Jazz, Jetfire, Ironhide, and Hotshot along with Lennox, Rad, Carlos and Alexis. The Autobots shifted into their vehicle forms and the humans climbed aboard.

"Michaela and Sam are going to be jealous when they find out that we've been to the Amazon Rainforest!" Rad said.

"Yeah! This is totally cool, man!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Luckily I have a camera to take pictures," Alexis said as she held up her camera.

"Going through the warp gate is going to feel unusual Keira," Ratchet informed through the comlink and Hotshot's radio.

"Thanks for the heads up, Ratchet. I'll keep it in mind."

The Autobots drove through the warp gate and the team found themselves in the thick jungle of the Amazon. They let everyone out before transforming and they began walking between the trees, carefully pushing aside branches. Hotshot knew not to cut the trees down but that did not stop him or Ironhide from complaining every once in a while. Keira just chuckled and easily maneuvered around thick roots with a little help from the kids.

Alexis was taking a picture of some wildlife when she noticed something glittering on the jungle floor. She picked it up and saw that it was a bluish crystal glowing softly.

"What's this?" She asked as she held it up for Bumblebee to see. Jazz came forward as well and recognized it as a small Energon Crystal.

"It's an Energon Crystal," Jazz informed. "It's also highly unstable before it's refined."

"I'll take that," Ratchet said and Alexis handed him the crystal to put away for safe keeping. They also noticed that Keira was facing a certain direction away from the group.

"What is it Keira?" asked Lennox as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There is a store of Energon in this direction. I feel the power that radiates from it. It's a much stronger signal but the same type as that small crystal."

"I believe you, Keira. It also beats wandering aimlessly around here since we couldn't get specific coordinates this time."

"Autobots, move out," Optimus commanded and they followed Keira as she carefully picked her way through the undergrowth.

Keira stopped every once in a while and Alexis found a crystal every time that they stopped, showing that they were on the right track. The shards kept growing bigger and bigger every time so the team figured that this was going to be a massive Energon Point. Keira stopped one last time and pointed over a fallen tree.

"It's right over this fallen tree and a few meters ahead."

"We'll be able to climb over it. We just need you guys to hang on tight," Jetfire said as he scooped up Keira.

Bumblebee picked up Rad while Ironhide picked up Lennox. Hotshot placed Alexis on one shoulder and Carlos on the other and they all began to climb over the tree. On the other side, they saw a massive Energon Crystal protruding from the ground and was glittering in the little spots of sun it was receiving. Alexis took a picture for her album while the others gaped.

"I see the outline aura of the crystal and it seems massive. It expands underground," Keira informed.

"You mean like an iceberg?" Lennox asked.

"Yes."

"We'd better get started," Ratchet said and the others agreed, putting their human charges down.

The humans barely had time to take shelter under some trees when the Decepticons showed up, first in the form of Starscream followed by Megatron, Soundwave, Demolisher, Scorponok, and Cyclonus.

"Well, look who it is. The human loving Autobots. Where are they anyway? It'd be fun to squash them." Starscream cackled.

Hotshot's reply was to unleash a volley of blaster fire at the seeker and charge head on at him, succeeding in tackling him. The humans were watching the ensuing battle that they did not notice Ravage sneaking up behind them until last minute and the one to notice him was Keira.

"Lennox! Behind us!"

Lennox spun to face the oncoming threat and shot at the running Ravage, with the feline dodging every bullet. The Decepticon leapt into the air and pounced on Lennox, clawing him in the chest as they landed on the ground. Keira charged forward and knocked the big cat off of her friend and guardian.

"Colonel Lennox!" Alexis cried and ran forward, crouching next to the injured man who was struggling to sit up.

Lennox's chest burned like fire as he breathed and it was hard for him to focus, the claw marks were deep on his chest and bleeding profusely. He only saw a slightly blurry image of Keira staring down Ravage and the creature growled at her.

"Keira…"

She knew that whatever was standing before her was a quick, four-legged predator and Cybertronian. She assumed a Decepticon because it attacked Lennox. She made out the aura clearly, but she could not tell if it was focused on her or the group behind her. She suddenly heard a familiar chirp and saw the outline of Laserbeak landing in between her and her opponent.

"Laserbeak, get out of the way. I don't want you to get hurt."

Laserbeak chirped at her opponent and it growled in response. It dawned on her that they were communicating.

"Fascinating."

"That cat is Ravage, Keira. We should get out of here while they're distracted," Rad said as he ran up to her and began to pull her back.

Keira followed him to Lennox and she helped him to stand up. They were attempting to move deeper into the jungle when they ran into Breakdown. The kids were able to run away but Keira was standing there with Lennox slumped on her. She shifted his weight and then did the only thing she could do, charge forward. Breakdown bent down to grab her but she was too fast for him and ran between his legs into the undergrowth. She hid Lennox in some ferns and went back to find Breakdown cornering the kids.

"Leave those kids alone!" Keira shouted as she took her stance.

Breakdown spun to face and smirked.

"What are you going to do about it?" Breakdown taunted.

What Breakdown did not know was to not taunt Keira. She pulled out her gun quickly and fired a shot that nicked his neck cable before he could react. He stood there, shocked at what just happened as Keira charged forward and took another shot, hitting him in the knee joint.

"Why you little-"

A whistle distracted Breakdown and he looked to find a missile coming right at him. He ducked and the missile exploded right in front of him, causing the ground to open up and swallow him. Ratchet noticed this but his spark dropped when he saw what happened next. The abyss also swallowed up Keira as the ground opened up and he could just feel her shock and dread.

"Keira! No!"


	6. Jungle Encounter Pt 2

M2: Hey, guys and gals! Sorry that I haven't been around for a while but I was busy with spying on Sides. You see, he's been acting strange so I've been in these vents and watching him and I think I've discovered why the red prankster has been acting weird. I think he's in love!

Sunny: Sides loves racing, dummy.

M2: I mean he's in a romantic love, Sunny. He loves someone.

Sunny: …What?! Impossible!

M2: He not a narcissist like you.

Sunny: What's a narcissist?

M2: -_- … seriously? Enjoy chapter six while I explain this to him.

JUNGLE ENCOUNTER PT.2

The ground was cold and wet beneath Keira as she came to. It was also very hard. Feeling it, she determined she was lying on a rock, a rough one at that. She was surprised that she was not cut into ribbons. She pushed herself up, carefully crawling around searching for her gun until her hand felt open air. She cautiously peered over the edge and was able to see the outline of Breakdown below her and she determined that she was on some sort of precipice. She also saw the outline of her gun next to him and silently cursed.

Keira then looked around her and saw the Energon crystal in front of her. The energy it gave off was blinding to her but she could tell that it reached the ground below. As she studied it, she thought that she something strange within the crystal. It was almost as if…

Breakdown groaned as he sat up and rubbed his helm.

"That was certainly a rough landing. Darn missile."

He noticed the gun next to him and he looked up to see the precipice with Keira on it.

"There you are, you little brat. Nowhere to run, I see. Why don't you let me get you down from there? I promise that I won't squish you…much."

"Forget it! I'd rather rot than be in your clutches, you tin can!"

"Why you! Come here!"

Breakdown reached up and tried to grab her, but she backed away as far as she could go. She was trapped on that rock and she knew it. She would either end up being squished by this brute or be a hostage for the Decepticons. Neither was a good option.

"Come here, will you?! You're making the inevitable difficult!"

They heard cracking and they looked over to the massive Energon crystal and Breakdown saw that it was webbing. He braced himself and the crystal shattered to reveal a Cybertronian bigger than him and was dark blue in color with gold markings and green optics. The bot looked around then focused on him.

The bot was confused. Exactly how long it had been, he did not know. He looked around and saw the smaller Breakdown in front of him and the human that was just above him on the precipice and focused on her. Her electric blue eyes looked familiar to him and he was determined to find out who she was. She was backed against the wall and not trusting the Cybertronian below her.

"Watch out for him, he's dangerous!" Keira alerted to the strange bot.

"Why you! I don't care if Megatron wants you or not! You're getting squished!"

"Not if the Autobots have anything to say about it, tin can!"

Breakdown was about to reach for Keira again but was stopped by a big metal hand encompassing his wrist and squeezing it tightly.

"You will not harm her," said the bot.

"And what makes you the boss?!" Breakdown barked as he struggled.

"Age and skill."

The bot tossed Breakdown aside as if he were a piece of trash and sent him crashing into the far wall. Breakdown stood up and readied his hammer.

"Big mistake!" Breakdown shouted and charged forward.

Breakdown swung his hammer but the big bot blocked it and punched him in the abdomen, draining the air out of Breakdown's air tanks. As Breakdown crouched on the ground and was coughing, the bot turned his attention to Keira and extended his hand.

"Come now, young one. Let's get you out of here."

Keira just stared at him blankly for a minute before deciding to trust him and crawled onto his hand. The bot's back shifted into wings and he flew out of the cavern and landed by the big tree where the children were hiding. They came out of hiding when he set Keira down safely.

"Keira!" Alexis exclaimed as she charged forward and hugged her.

"Alexis. Are you alright?"

"We should be asking you that!"

"I'm okay thanks to the Cybertronian behind me."

"I'm glad to be of service," said the bot.

"What's your name?" Rad asked.

"I am called Akelis, young one."

"Name's Rad."

"I'm Carlos."

"My name is Alexis and this is Keira."

"Nice to meet all of you."

They heard a crunch and they looked to see Breakdown appearing from the edge. Keira ushered the kids into the tree roots and hid while Akelis stood his ground at the ready. Breakdown escaped from the cavern and charged at Akelis with his hammer at the ready, only Akelis picked up the bot and threw him back down the hole in the ground into the cavern below.

"Some bots just don't learn," Akelis said as he dusted off his hands.

"That was really cool!" Carlos exclaimed as he came out from his hiding place and ran up to Akelis.

"Thank you…Carlos."

"You might be even bigger than Optimus," Rad said as he walked up.

"Question is, why were you trapped in an Energon crystal?" Alexis asked, staying close to Keira.

"I can't recall much after I crashed onto this planet. I do recall my mission, however."

"What mission?" Rad asked.

"I am supposed to protect the princess of Terasii. You see, Terasii was neighboring planet of Cybertron and we were in an alliance. When she was of age and was able to adapt her Cybertronian form, I was to take her to her betrothed who was the son of the nobility."

"She has more than one form?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. She has a human form, which Terasiians usually stayed with, and a Cybertronian form. Terassians are basically humans with a spark as well as the human chambered heart. They are able to conceal their sparks when necessary."

"Interesting," Keira said.

"I'm not sure how long it has been, but, I may actually end up protecting her descendants if she managed to come out of stasis. Our ship was attacked by the enemy and I had to eject the stasis pods in order to save their lives. There were two hundred Terassians on board as well as my brothers who were in charge of protecting them. The Princess' pod would not eject so I stayed behind with her while the others left to protect the other Terasiians."

"How would you know if it's her?" Keira asked.

"Hopefully she isn't hiding her spark this time. You see, I have a connection with her spark in order to find her and protect her when need be but she always had the habit of hiding it when she wanted to be alone. The only one who was able to find her no matter what was her betrothed."

"Cool!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Who's her betrothed?" Rad asked.

"His name is – "

"Step away from the kids!" Ironhide exclaimed as he readied his canon and aimed it at Akelis.

"Ironhide, wait!" Keira cried out. "He saved my life from Breakdown!"

"His mission is to protect the Princess of Terasii!" Alexis added.

By this time, the other Autobots were by Ironhide's side and heard this.

"Terasiians here on Earth?"

"They most likely have blended with the human population," Optimus stated. "My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, who sworn to protect humankind and Earth from the Decepticons. What is your name?"

"My name is Akelis. I am unfamiliar with these factions. Is Cybertron undergoing a civil war?"

"That is a story that will take a while. We should talk about it at the base."

"Very well. There is so much for me to learn now."

"Let me run a quick scan on you, Akelis. I want to make sure that you're okay from your forced stasis," Ratchet said as he stepped forward.

He pulled out scanner and examined Akelis briefly before putting it away and nodded in Optimus' direction. They soon opened a bridge and walked back into base with Keira being a Ratchet's shoulder and the kids hanging around Hotshot. Ratchet and Keira went back to Med Bay and were talking while Optimus dealt with Akelis.

"It'll be great to have another flyer on our side," Keira stated as she was carefully organizing some medical equipment.

"Alexis said something about having to protect the princess of Terasii?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes. He said his mission was to protect the princess. His memory is affected though, so, he's not sure where she is based on his words. I wonder who her betrothed is…"

"I would've never pegged you to be the romantic type, Keira."

"Just curious and he was about to tell us too when Ironhide interrupted our conversation."

"He was? Interesting…I wonder why he's so open when it comes to you and the kids."

"I don't know. Maybe he trusts us because we are humans. Kids are especially trustworthy."

"Keira, the scalpels are to your right, about a foot away."

" . I was wondering where they were. This kit needs them."

Keira reached for the scalpels and banged into a beaker that fell over and crashed onto the floor. Ratchet activated his holoform and moved Keira away from the mess and began to examine her for injuries. His gentle touch caused Keira to blush and look away.

"I'm fine, Ratchet, really."

"Just being sure. I don't want you getting an infection."

"But the mess…"

"It's fine. I'll clean it up."

Ratchet looked up and saw that Keira was staring at him. She looked quite surprised by his actions and his words and well as quite red. Heat was quickly rising inside of him and he felt his face beginning to flush red as well. He cupped her face and drew closer to her pink lips. She did not resist nor did she question his actions but waited with baited breath. He hesitated a moment, questioning his sanity, and then kissed her lightly. He could feel her stiffen in shock before relaxing and giving in to the kiss, attempting to deepen it. He pressed harder, deepening the kiss, pulling away after a minute.

"Ratchet…" Keira pleaded, exciting Ratchet.

"I love you, Keira."

"I…I love you, too, Ratchet."

They kissed again and did not notice that Optimus walked in with Akelis, who looked at each other before quietly backing out. They both exchanged sheepish looks and walked around the corner before Optimus chuckled.

"You expected that, didn't you?"

"I saw the bond forming but I didn't expect them to be that far already. Maybe it's the work of Primus."

"Yes, but there are two others that must be united. They were in love like that too, despite being young. I must find the princess."

Optimus placed a hand on Akelis' shoulder.

"We will help the best we can, Akelis. I must remind you, though. A lot of time has passed."

"I know that, but, I feel that she is still alive but is hiding. The question is, why?"

"You are welcome to stay, if you wish. She will be welcomed as well."

"Thank you, Optimus. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Optimus showed Akelis to his quarters and the two chatted a little more before Optimus left for his office. He was thinking hard about he and Akelis walked into. Could a cybertronian and a human have a relationship like that last and be meaningful? It seemed that only Primus held the answer and he was not about to part with it.

 _Will they overcome the challenge that Primus set before them?_


End file.
